


Raindrops Like Roses

by Auggusst



Series: Alternate Universes [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Artist Steve Rogers, Barbershop Quartet, Couch Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marvel Trumps Hate 2020, Mechanic Tony Stark, Power Outage, Rainy Days, steve is in a barbershop quartet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auggusst/pseuds/Auggusst
Summary: When the power in their apartment goes out on a rainy day, Steve and Tony reminisce about their chance meeting a few years ago and show each other a little TLC on the couch. Who knew power outages could be so romantic and sexy?My piece written for this year's Marvel Trumps Hate event!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Alternate Universes [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703173
Comments: 16
Kudos: 114
Collections: Marvel Trumps Hate 2020





	Raindrops Like Roses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iseult1124](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iseult1124/gifts).



> This turned out really cute! This was my first year participating in MTH and was pretty interesting! Thank you to everyone who bid on me! And congrats to iseult1124 for winning :) Check out their works here! https://archiveofourown.org/users/iseult1124/pseuds/iseult1124
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading this <3

Tony was so content at the moment that it made him want to cry.

He had the day off, and so did Steve, and although they had plans to go out, the weather was kind of miserable so they cancelled. It didn’t matter really, because being here, curled up on the couch with Steve sprawled on top of him instead, face tucked against Tony’s chest was just as good if not better than any plans they’d made. He was wearing his comfy clothes, they were ordering Chinese food later, and reruns of his favorite show were playing on the TV.

A few raindrops splattered against the window of their apartment, carried by a gust of wind. It was dark and grey outside, despite it only being around 4pm, but inside it was bright and cozy, so Tony could ignore it. Steve was heavy and warm against him, but never overwhelming despite his size.

Steve turned to look out the window though when the wind picked up. “It’s bad out there,” he remarked as Tony brushed a hand through his bangs.

“I’m glad we decided to stay home,” Tony replied. “You know I hate getting stuck in the rain.”

The blond laughed a little. “I think I know that better than anybody.”

They’d met on a rainy day. It wasn’t quite this bad, with this much wind, but plenty unpleasant.

Steve had been on his way to the hospital. He and the other members of his barbershop quartet gave weekly performances there for the old folks. His mom used to work there, but she died two years prior. Steve kept up the tradition in her honor, and he liked making people happy. Weekdays he worked as an adjunct art professor, but weekends were for his singing.

The streets were flooded by raindrops, which was less than ideal, and everyone’s shoes were wet, but luckily Steve had a big umbrella, and the advantage of height, so he didn’t run into too much trouble.

Tony on the other hand, had forgotten his umbrella that day. He’d taken a cab across town to go to the store, and unfortunately, didn’t seem to have any luck getting a cab for the way back. After waiting 15 minutes without reward, he’d opted to walk instead, hoping he wouldn’t get sick from being drenched.

Luckily for him though, he’d caught sight of someone in the crowd with a pretty big umbrella, one that, if Tony was careful about it, may not have noticed him ducking under it too.

He’d been pretty successful, managing to stay under the cover of Steve’s umbrella without alerting him to his presence. Steve walked pretty fast though, or maybe his stride was just a lot bigger thanks to his height, so Tony had to try hard to keep up, a bag in each hand and a few water droplets dripping down his head. His hair was pretty wet, and he was damn cold and miserable, but it would only be another block or two before he’d reach the shop where he worked as a mechanic.

Tony hoped he’d been able to step away undetected before any kind of awkwardness ensued, but unfortunately (or fortunately, as it would turn out) Steve stopped mid-step to check out a text on his phone, and Tony bumped face-first into his back.

They both stumbled, and turned to face each other, and goddamn did Tony want to die.

He’d fallen for Steve at first sight, really. What were the odds that the guy he’d been following for almost half an hour in the rain was _gorgeous_ , and would turn out to be kind and smart and exactly what was missing from his life? Before meeting Steve, Tony hadn’t been having a lot of luck in the romance department. He had plenty of Tinder dates and one night stands, but struggled to find a real connection, to find someone he really wanted to be with.

There wasn’t going on much on Steve’s end either. His girlfriend Peggy had broken up with him six months before, and he’d made his peace with it, but was hard-pressed to find someone else. He’d only been on a few dates, and nothing had come from them. That all changed that day in the rain.

He hadn’t known Tony was even following him, let alone that the sudden pressure at his back that almost made him drop his phone belonged to a handsome, caring and charismatic guy, who he’d fall for body and soul in a matter of weeks.

“Holy shit, I’m sorry!” Tony had said immediately, brown eyes wide, staring up at Steve, and they swept up and down the blond’s form in a way that made Steve feel empty-headed.

“Uh—“ was all he managed, stuck in a feedback loop that ran from Tony’s rain-drenched curls to his gorgeous eyes and his mouth and back around.

“I’m sorry for running into you—I shouldn’t have been so close, but I really hate the rain and I’m cold as hell and you were going the same way, so I’ve sort of been using your umbrella for cover? I know that’s really weird, but I mean, if you hadn’t stopped, you would’ve never have known, so it’s kind of your fault that we’re having this awkward moment. Shit, okay, it’s not _your fault_ , it’s just—whatever. I’m walking away now. Sorry,” Tony grimaced.

By the time the words were all out he was feeling breathless and embarrassed. He always rambled when he was taken off guard, or when he felt a certain kind of way, and he hated it. More than one person had told him it was a bad habit, that they couldn’t stand it, and so he couldn’t stand it in himself. It was one of his worst qualities he was sure. The fact that his mouth started running away from him now made him feel even worse, and he started to take swift steps to get around Steve and down the street, his bags clenched in his fists.

Steve didn’t let him get away so fast though.

“W-wait!” he said, and caught up to Tony easily, and properly shielded him from the downpour with his umbrella. “You came this far under my umbrella. Might as well go the rest of the way.”

Plus, Steve, admittedly, definitely wanted to look at him some more. The whole event was out of the ordinary, especially considering he’d walked this path tons of times before. He was curious to see where it would lead him.

Tony raised a brow at him, disbelief clear in his eyes, though he smiled a little. He adjusted his grip on his bags. “Uh, thanks. I’m Tony, by the way.”

“Steve,” the blond replied, and smiled back at him. They looked at each other for a moment, and started to laugh at the absurdity of the situation. “Do you often squeeze yourself under other people’s umbrellas?” Steve asked, raising his brow.

“No, no, only yours,” Tony assured him, and gave him a much wider smile.

“Well, consider me flattered. I always knew I bought the finest umbrella in the world.”

Tony laughed.

Neither had known that day that they would end up finding a companion for life. They’d been together three years now, had moved in together only 9 months after meeting, and things were going insanely well. They argued on occasion, and Tony had spent more than one night on the couch, and Steve too, but they always apologized at the end of the day, always worked things out.

Yes, that day in the rain had been kind of silly and weird, but it also led Steve here, comfortable in the arms of his boyfriend and having a relaxing day off together. Tony worked a lot, so moments like this were rare, where he wasn’t working on some kind of machine or vehicle. He was saving up to buy the workshop from its current owner, wanted to make it his own business, so he wasn’t one to be idle.

He could be idle today though. He _loved_ being idle if it meant he had Steve all to himself. “If I didn’t hate the rain so much, we never would have met,” Tony pointed out, tugging on Steve’s hair a little.

“Very true,” Steve replied. “And if I hadn’t been so okay with a stranger practically pressed up against me for half an hour without me knowing it, we wouldn’t be here right now,” he joked, adjusting his position so that he was above Tony, boxing him in.

Steve always felt so much bigger in this position, and although they’d been this way a thousand times, it still managed to make Tony flustered deep down, and it got his mouth running again.

“Hey—I didn’t have much of a choice. I didn’t wanna get drenched, and I kept waiting and waiting to get a cab but people kept taking them from me, and you were the only one with an umbrella big enough to hide under, and really you were just handed to me on a silver platter. I thought you’d veer off somewhere along the way, but you just kept going the same way I did, and I thought about saying something, but it was easier to just—just..kind of…stay quiet.”

Steve was watching him with fond eyes and amusement in his smile, and Tony found himself tucking his chin down, his face feeling a little warmer at the look. “I’m doing it again, aren’t I?” he asked.

“You are,” Steve said, but he didn’t seem annoyed.

Tony knit his brows, stared down at Steve’s chest, suddenly self-conscious. “I’m sorry. I ramble way too much, I know. I keep trying to stop.”

Instead of reprimanding him, the blond leaned down, pressed a kiss to his forehead.

It hadn’t taken long to figure out that Tony was self-conscious about his rambling. Tony simply had a mind that ran a mile a minute, and he could control it most of the time, but whenever his guard was down, whenever he got a little excited in one way or another, that speed had a direct line running to his mouth.

Unlike the other people in Tony’s life, Steve didn’t mind. He thought it was kind of adorable, really. It never ceased to make him feel warm and light when Tony went on and on, because he was actually pretty funny most of the time, his words carefully chosen (for the most part) despite his long-windedness, and Steve especially loved it on the rare occasions Tony actually got tongue-tied, like whenever Steve kissed him a certain way or lifted him, pressed him against the wall. (Steve had a pretty serious work-out routine especially for that privilege.)

“Don’t stop,” Steve muttered, placing a second kiss on Tony’s cheek. “You know I like it.”

“I don’t know how,” Tony replied, and he lifted his arms, swung them over Steve’s shoulders.

He looked into his partner’s eyes, stared at their intense blue, and the tiny specs of green hidden throughout that he’d memorized by now, like he’d memorized the different ways that Steve said his name.

God, he loved Steve so much. They’d gone on their first date only three days after they met, and that one date was enough to know that he never wanted to be parted from Steve, ever. He sometimes worried, probably for no good reason, that Steve might get sick of him, but it’d been a few years now and he never had. Steve was happy with him, with what they had, and Tony hoped that Steve, like he did, dreamed of making it official.

He hoped he’d be lucky enough to marry Steve Rogers, spend the rest of his life with him, maybe even start a family. There was nothing he’d like more. They hadn’t really discussed it yet, at least not in detail, because Tony did have his career ambitions and Steve was pursuing a career too, but he hoped it’d be something to mention down the line.

“I like it because it’s part of you. And, big surprise, I like you,” Steve said, and his tone was light, but earnest, and it soothed Tony’s worry a little.

“I know, but I—You’re the only one who likes it, really. I used to get in trouble for it all the time. Dad hated it. Ty hated it too.”

“Ugh, don’t mention him,” Steve said, and his face scrunched up in disgust.

Oh yes, he’d heard all about Tony’s terrible ex-boyfriend, and a little about one of his ex-girlfriends too. Steve had never had the pleasure of meeting either of them, which was to their advantage, because the blond wouldn’t hesitate to introduce them to his fist for all the terrible things they’d put Tony through.

Despite the things he’d been through, Tony was remarkably well adjusted, and had an incredibly big heart. It wasn’t until their relationship got a little more serious that Tony began expressing his doubts, his insecurities, and sharing his experiences. Steve had been entirely enchanted by him at that point, and there was very little Tony could ever admit that would drive him away. Steve had a lot of friends, and a few best friends, but the connection he shared with Tony was something else entirely, and he assured the brunet that he loved him, even his not-so-good qualities, just like Tony loved him in return.

“I love mentioning him specifically for the look on your face when I do it,” Tony said, grinning.

He loved how much Steve cared, how protective and kind he was. He was a perfect gentleman most of the time, and a little shit the other part of the time, and it was a mixture of personality that kept Tony’s rapt attention, left him excited and pleasantly surprised even after being together so long. His heart still pounded whenever Steve smiled at him a certain way, or found new words to compliment him. Tony didn’t take well to stagnation, and Steve was anything but stagnating. He could be predictable, like anyone, but never ceased to find ways to amaze Tony.

“Well, stop it,” Steve protested, leaning down and hiding his face in the crook of Tony’s neck. He brought his hands down, let them settle at the brunet’s waist. “Don’t ruin our perfectly good afternoon by talking about that asshole. If I ever see him…”

“You’ll knock his teeth out. You’ve said that a million times,” Tony laughed. “I’d love to see it happen, but I’d rather not use my savings money to bail you out of jail.”

“It’d be worth it,” Steve protested. “I’d love to kick everyone’s ass who ever hurt you. Your dad included.”

“My knight in shining armor,” Tony sighed wistfully, and played with Steve’s hair again.

The wind picked up then, stronger than before. It practically shook the apartment with the sudden gust, and the rain beat against the window like spilled grains of rice. They both turned to the window to watch it happen, and within a couple of seconds, the lights in the house flickered, and went out. The TV shut off with a little burst of static. Thunder rumbled overhead, as it had been intermittently, but much louder this time.

Tony blinked, his eyes adjusting to the sudden darkness. “Well shit,” he said.

“Get the flashlights?” Steve asked, starting to draw back.

Tony thought it over a second. The power was certainly out, but they hadn’t really been doing anything anyway, and it was kind of nice, being wrapped up in each other in the dark. It was a little, dare he say it, _romantic_. “Mm, no. Let’s just…”

He let his words drift off, pulled his hands down Steve’s back instead, his fingertips pressing light scratches into the blond’s skin in a way that was entirely suggestive. He wouldn’t let an opportunity like this go to waste.

“Let’s fool around?” he asked.

Steve gave him a little smile, barely visible in the dark, and raised a brow. “The power’s out and you’re propositioning me?”

Tony laughed a little. “Yeah?’ he replied. “There’s nothing to do but wait for it to come back on, and I need distraction from my crippling internet addiction. It’s your civic duty, really, as my boyfriend, to put your hands all over me here in the dark.”

Steve snorted, but pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Well, I’m nothing if not a model citizen,” he muttered, easily won over.

“And a model boyfriend,” Tony added, and turned his head, captured Steve’s lips in a soft kiss.

Steve shifted on the couch a little, got between Tony’s legs properly, a hand swung over the back of the couch for stability and the other by the brunet’s waist, and he kissed back fervently.

Steve loved kissing Tony. Tony was an incredible kisser, honestly stole Steve’s breath away on occasion. Having all of Tony’s focus directed on him, hearing the brunet moan softly as their tongues met, as Steve grasped his thigh, pushed him a little further into the plush couch, knowing how much Tony loved him, how devoted he was, never failed to make Steve’s heart beat quicker, to raise goosebumps on his skin when they really got into it, when the world faded away and narrowed down to the two of them, and the way it felt to be together.

It didn’t take long for their kiss to intensify, and Steve pulled back to suck a hickey against Tony’s neck.

Tony shuddered a little in his grasp, his hand snaking up Steve’s back, underneath his shirt, caressing his warm skin. Steve didn’t do the hickey thing often; he always got shy about it, about marking Tony up where their friends could see it, but they were alone now, and Tony had tomorrow off too, so there wouldn’t be anyone around to tease him about it.

“Oh, shit, Steve,” the brunet groaned softly, and he shifted his hips a little, arched his body against the blond’s.

They didn’t really do things in the dark, liked looking at each other too much for that, but now it was pretty damn dark thanks to the blanket of stormy clouds shrouding the sky, and the lack of sight made the tactile that much more intense. Steve went back to kissing him, pressing his groin against Tony’s. They’d both gone for sweatpants today, and he was happy about it now, about not having to worry about buttons or tight jeans when they got a little more into it and he started to get hard. The feeling of Steve’s erection pressed against him always drove Tony wild, knowing how big Steve was, and how it was Tony who got him hot and bothered, who filled him with desire.

God, he wanted to marry Steve. Maybe sometime soon.

Tony’s hand snaked around to Steve’s front, and he slipped a hand between them, palmed the obvious bulge in his pants. Steve let out a little moan at that, bucked up into the touch, and it really didn’t take much more than that.

“Fuck, Steve, why are you so hot? You’re so stupid hot. Why is your cock so _big_? God it feels bigger when I can’t see it.”

“Could ask you the same,” Steve replied, and his hand slipped under Tony’s shirt, down his toned stomach and to the waistline of his sweatpants. “Can’t even see you and you’re driving me fucking wild.”

Tony’s hips bucked up at that, eager for the blond’s touch. “Yeah, touch me, please baby,” he gasped. The heat that had pooled in his groin was already unbearable. His cock was hard, straining against its confines, and he knew Steve was there too, could hear it in the way his breath was getting shakier, his pulse quickening.

Steve didn’t waste any time then, slipped his hand in Tony’s pants and freed his cock, and Tony did the same for him, and a rush of excitement went through him at feeling the familiar length. They didn’t have any lube so spit would have to do, so he got his hand good and wet, and Steve’s hand wrapped around his, to stroke them off together.

Tony let out a little whimper at the heat, and Steve’s face was tucked against his shoulder, letting out little grunts as they slid against each other, fucked into the channel of their combined hands. There’d have to be clean-up later, which he wasn’t looking forward to, but he couldn’t bring himself to care when Tony started talking again.

“Fuck, fuck, faster, just—ah—“

“Got you, I’ve got you—oh, _shit_ —“

The pace picked up, got a little frantic, honestly, like it always did, because there was always the sense of never enough, that no matter how close they got or how good it felt, they’d never gotten their fill of each other, of the need to be together, and it was equal parts frustrating and beautiful. Tony’s voice got a little higher, breathier, and that always went straight to Steve’s cock, and he let out a whimper, muffled it in Tony’s shoulder.

Steve went off first, came with a shout, and Tony praised him for it, stroked himself hard and fast to follow Steve over the edge moments later. The mess was mostly contained between them, and Tony’s head fell back on the couch. Steve sprawled on top of him once more, and they lay there in a sweaty, messy, but _very_ satisfied heap.

“Shit,” Tony sighed, attempting to catch his breath. His heartbeat was still pulsing in his ears, pleasure rushing up and down his body, even after his orgasm. He supposed fooling around with the person he loved most in the world would do that to a guy. 

“I love you,” Steve replied, tucking his arm under Tony’s back to hug him. “You and your crazy ideas.”

Luckily, the couch was pretty big, so they didn’t have a problem turning on their sides to cuddle more easily. Thunder was still rumbling overhead, and the power was still out, but neither particularly minded.

Tony smiled at Steve’s declaration and found his lips again in the dark, gave him a slow kiss. “I love you too,” he replied. “You and your pretty voice.”

Steve laughed at that. He wasn’t exactly embarrassed or shy about his singing, but being complimented about it always got him a little flustered. “You’re ridiculous,” he said, hugging Tony a little tighter.

“I’m yours,” the brunet replied, and tucked his head under Steve’s chin. “All yours.”

“Thank God for that,” Steve said. “We should probably get cleaned up though. Think you can find your way to the bathroom in the dark?”

“I can find my way anywhere through this apartment in the dark. You know I love nighttime.”

Steve hummed a little. He did know that. “Well then how about you go find the candles along the way? What do you say to a nice, romantic bath while we wait for the power to come back on?”

Tony grinned, enchanted by the idea. “Yeah. Absolutely.”

“Great,” Steve replied. “Then get your beautiful self off of this couch so we can get to it.” He smiled.

Tony didn’t need to be told twice. He laughed a little and got to his feet, stretched and looked out the window. The rain hadn’t really settled, but it hadn’t gotten worse, which was a blessing.

“You know, maybe the rain isn’t so bad after all,” he joked, turning to look at Steve.

“What makes you say that now?” Steve asked, though he had a feeling he knew the answer.

“Well, it brought you to me, and anything that has to do with you can’t be that shitty after all.”

“Well then, God bless the rain,” Steve replied, and held out his hand for Tony to take.

The brunet took it without question, and they headed down the dark hall to the kitchen to find their candles.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment!


End file.
